Blood and Fur
by outdoor2497
Summary: The leader of Shadowclan, Greenstar, has fallen and all the clans must fight against the evil that has come to kill all the medicine cats. Can Jaypool and Brightpool stop the evil that is coming to the forest?


**Warriors**

**Blood and Fur**

_BY TANNER TODD_

CHAPTER 1

The forest was silent, with the yowls of cats in pain. The blood was splatter on the grass, with the fresh dew coating it. The tabby warrior tried to stand up, but fell to the ground, his wound on his shoulder bleeding.

"You might have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." The tabby spoke, getting up finally. "Ha, your just jealous that Riverclan is stronger than your stupid Shadowclan!" A white she-cat spoke, waving her tail with anger.

The she-cat sprinted past the dead trees, and splashed through the creek. She stopped at the edge of the cliff that lead to Riverclan, and jumped down, swimming through the large pond to reach the shore of Riverclan. She walked toward the leaders den, and was ready to call a clan meeting.

She stood at the top of the rocky hill, and spoke, "All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey join at the rocky hill for a clan meeting." The she-cat's name was Brightstar, the leader of Riverclan. She had been the clan leader for several moons, and lead the clans to their new home. The cats gathered around the rocky hill, the medicine cats Jaypool and Brightpool laid on their bellies on top of a large rock. "Welcome warriors of Riverclan! I have something very important to tell you all." Brightstar purred, yawning after. "What's so important?" A warrior asked.

"Well, first off, I believe Greenstar is dead." Murmurs of excitement could be heard from the hill. Brightstar smiled, and meowed, "Also, Shadowclan will be trying to attack us. So Treestripe, remember to keep about seven warriors on guard duty." The brown deputy nodded and meowed, "We should also bump up patrols. They might think they can steal our territory." He hissed at the end. Brightstar nodded in agreement of what Treestripe suggested.

"But shadow clan is stronger…" A familiar voice sounded from behind Brightstar. It was Greenstar! He pounced on Brightstar, digging his claws into her. The other warriors rushed toward Brightstars side, attacking Greenstar.

"You should be dead, Greenstar!" Brightstar yowled, cutting him on the side. "I'll never die-" Before Greenstar could finish, Brightpool, Brightstars daughter, had slowly pushed the log that had been placed on top of the Leaders den for moons, on top of Greenstar. His blood spewed on the rocks around his bloody corpse.

"Fox dung!" Brightpool spat in Greenstars bloody ear. "Daughter, I mean… Brightpool, you saved me!" Brightstar meowed gracefully, pressing her muzzle softly onto Brightpools soft white chest fur. Brightstar licked her daughters ears affectionately, and started to clean herself.

"Fernclaw and Blueclaw, take care of this stupid mouse brained Shadowclan leader." Brightstar spat at the dead body. The two warriors dragged Greenstar over to the shore, and left him there, not doing vigil for the enemy leader.

Brightpool and Jaypool stalked over to their den, and slept in the warm moss.

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2

Brightpool walked along the silver water, and saw a starry figure that looked a lot like her brother Hawkclaw. "Hawkclaw?" Brightpool ran toward her tabby brother, licking his cold, icy fur. "Brightpool, soon you will face a challenge that only you and Jaypool can accomplish." The tom cat purred with pleasure. "What is that?" Brightpool pointed toward a dark figure that was moving closer, and close toward them, with her tail. "That's your challenge…" Hawkclaw spun around to see the shadow of a legendary warrior creep toward them. "Starclan believes in you…" Hawkclaw disappeared, leaving Brightpool with the shadow of evil. "Wake up Brightpool!" The dark figure spoke, then she noticed that it was Jaypools voice. She opened her eyes to see the blue medicine cat staring at her yellow oval eyes.

Brightpool scrambled up to her paws, and watched the blue medicine cat as he stalked off to the leader den. Brightpool sleepily walked out of the den to see that Treestripe was already planning patrols for the day.

"Tornclaw, Fernclaw, and Blueclaw you will start dawn patrol. Icetail, Bloodclaw, and Ivypelt your on hunting patrol." Treestripe continued the patrol plans, until all the warriors we're either on patrol, or on guard duty.

"Yellowfang, you watch out for W indclan warriors, okay? I'm going to meet the others at the moon pool. Jaypool?" Brightpool turned around to see Brightstar and Jaypool talking.

"So you had a dream from Starclan? What did Starclan tell you?" Brightstar asked, interested in the dream Jaypool had.

"Well Willowpelt, my mentor that died, came to me and said; many medicine cats will die if the clans don't work together." Jaypools sapphire eyes glowed.

"Interesting…" Brightstars emerald gaze met Jaypools gaze like rays of light. Brightstar pointed to the exit with her tail, Jaypool sprinted down the hill, to Brightpools side. Brightpool nodded to Jaypool, and they ran through the forest to the moon pool. They came to the edge of a river bed that had been dried up by the twolegs.

"Stupid no-furs." Jaypool hissed, jumping down the river bed, and climbing up the other end of the river bed.

"Brightpool!" The black medicine cat Birdpelt spotted them as they approached the moon pool.

"Birdpelt, where's Bloodpool?" Brightpool asked, Birdpelt looking back at the tabby cat behind him. "Hello my dear Brightpool." Bloodpool meowed politely.

"Bloodpool, is Shadowclan going to attack Riverclan?" Brightpool mewed to Bloodpool. Bloodpool cleaned herself, then spoke.

"I'm afraid I don't know my dear." Bloodpool brushed up against Brightpool. The Thunderclan medicine cat, Ragepool, walked down to the moon pool, the others following.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
